Electronic devices, such as digital network cameras connected to a communication network are used for many different applications. Examples of applications are monitoring and surveillance applications. In many applications an electronic device may be controlled over the communication network by means of a control device. The control device may for example be a device that is permanently connected to the communication network dedicated for the task of controlling the electronic device or a device that is temporarily connected to the communication network for controlling the electronic device. The control device is typically a computing device configured for running software for controlling the electronic device. In the case of the electronic device being a digital network camera the software is typically a Video Managing Software, VMS.
However, upon updating an electronic device, connected to the communication network, with new functionality or installing a new electronic device with new functionality to the communication network, the control device may not support this new functionality. Hence, there is a need for enabling support for new functionality in control devices configured to control an electronic device over a communication network.